1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is in the field of portable communication devices for providing a computer with multiple integrated communication media, such as a phone modem, a cellular telephone, a packet radio and a Global Positioning System engine. In particular, the present invention relates to a portable multiple integrated communication device for a palm computer.
2. Background Information
Recent advances in the manufacture of integrated circuit components have allowed ever increasing functional capabilities to be performed by fewer integrated circuit components. This increased density of processing power in modern electronic equipment allows for the design of small, portable instruments with impressive processing capabilities. Advances in other technological areas, such as LCD displays, pen-based input devices and handwritten character recognition, have also contributed to a new generation of truly portable computers that are aptly described as palm computers or personal digital assistants (PDAs), but which have sufficient processing capabilities for numerous tasks. Examples of such PDAs include the Apple.TM. Newton.TM. and the Sharp.TM. Expert Pad.TM.. These computers allow a user to take notes, store data, retrieve data, run certain application programs and interface with external devices, such as printers, modems or an Appletalk.TM. network.